Scanning laser projectors typically scan a modulated laser beam in a raster pattern to display an image. Laser light sources and the associated drive circuits used to produce the modulated laser beam typically consume a significant percentage of all power consumed by the scanning laser projector. Reducing power consumption is desirable for many reasons, including providing for increased battery life in handheld devices.